


Hilo Rojo

by Annis_T



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, Lemon, Muerte de personaje, Multi, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Existen personas que nacieron para estar juntas y el destino tira través de ese invisible hilo rojo atado en el meñique de sus manos. Así que no importa lo que intente separarlas…No importa el tiempo, no importan las fronteras, ni las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca romperse…” </p><p>CATEGORÍA: Serial<br/>GRUPO (S): Bigbang, 2NE1, JYJ, DBSK, BEAST, 4MINUTE, MBLAQ, <br/>COUPLES: DaeRi, TopG, SunBear, <br/>GÉNERO: Angst, Drama, Tragedia, Romance.<br/>ADVERTENCIAS: +18años, Lemon, Muerte de personajes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mayday, Mayday, Mayday...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> ^^  
> Espero que sea de su agrado, este fic es muyy triste :/

**01.--- Mayday, Mayday, Mayday**

****  
  
  


Intentó desviar el curso al que se dirigían, pero no pudo. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una sacudida antes de comenzar a girar y girar. Cristal y metal salían por doquier. 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Él está muy herido! ¡No puede salir! ¡No quiero que muera! ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Por favor! –-Los sollozos interrumpieron los gritos desesperados, llenos de miedo, de furia y de impaciencia. La voz hizo un silencio en lo que el operador le hacía las preguntas pertinentes y respondió con tono ronco debido a la falta de hidratación._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

  


 

**2015, Junio 16.**

 

10:45pm, la central de policía recibió la llamada de auxilio de una joven que alterada pedía una ambulancia para su compañero gravemente herido. Habían tenido un accidente automovilístico a las afueras de Seúl, el vehículo en el que viajaban salió de la carretera bajando varios metros.

 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡ME VOY CON ÉL! ¡NO QUIERO SER ATENDIDA HASTA QUE ÉL ESTÉ BIEN! –-Forcejeó cuando intentaron separarla del vehículo._

 

_\-- Por.. fa-vor… todo va a estar bien… tú eres más importante. –-La voz de su compañero al principio fue entre cortada, intervino con tranquilizadoramente._

 

_\-- Quiero estar contigo… dijiste que no me dejarías sola._

 

_\-- Ve con ellos. Estás herida._

 

_\-- No quiero… --Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, pero para ellos fue como si hubiesen sido horas. Ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente porque en sus miradas ambos sabían que las cosas no saldrían bien. Y dolía, tanto como si su alma fuera desgarrada lenta y dolorosamente. Se dejó llevar.—- No me dejes sola._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

  
Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, policías y unidades de rescate confirmaron lo dicho por la joven. Un lujoso deportivo de la marca JAGUAR en color negro, se encontraba volcado al fondo de un pequeño desfiladero de 70mts., de profundidad. Inmediatamente se realizaron los trabajos de rescate, una ambulancia llevó rápidamente al hospital a  la joven mujer. La mujer llevaba leves heridas debido a que había viajado de copiloto, ella logró hacer la llamada.  


 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- No quiero morir… --Los paramédicos intentaban mantenerle despierto, el joven cooperó haciendo una conversación en lo que el resto del equipo hacia su trabajo.—- Ahora tengo una razón por la cual vivir. Quiero verlo, quiero decirle lo mucho que lo amo… y quiero pedirle perdón por todo._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

Por otra parte, el hombre que iba conduciendo la unidad motora presentaba graves heridas externas e internas; fue necesaria la inclusión de instrumentos especiales y tres horas de ardua labor para extraerlo de la carrocería, en el impacto terminó prensado. 

 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero había perdido mucha sangre. Tenía heridas externas e internas debido al impacto. –-Dijeron al emitir la declaración una vez en el sanatorio.—- Los peritos han encontrado las pertenencias en dónde él nos dijo. Tenemos su móvil y es momento de comunicar a los familiares sobre la tragedia. Al menos la otra víctima se encuentra un poco mejor._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

El hombre murió poco antes de llegar al hospital.

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- ¡Yang-sshi! –-La asistente personal del CEO de YG ENTERTAINMENT ingresó a la sala de juntas en la que se encontraba el mencionado con unos inversores._

 

_\-- Fuera. Señorita, acaba de interrumpir algo muy importante. –Con voz fría y cortante, el CEO apenas reparó en su presencia hizo un ademán con desdén para que obedeciera._

 

_Más la chica no se amedrentó, hizo una profunda reverencia e ingresó. Esto provocó que los hombres ahí presentes se indignaran por la osadía._

 

_Se inclinó solo medio minuto al lado derecho para susurrar un poco. Los presentes, curiosos vieron como el rostro frío del hombre de negocios se volvió tenso. En cuanto se apartó la joven se puso de pie._

 

_\-- Lo siento. La reunión se pospone hasta nuevo aviso. Si me permiten, tengo una emergencia que atender. –-Salió rápidamente provocando un leve murmullo.—- Señorita, llame al manager personal a cargo en Japón, quiero al manager de 2NE1 y de Bigbang Aquí ¡Rápido! Llame al personal de seguridad ¡A todos! –-Se detuvo en la puerta.-— Comunique a los Padres de ella... yo hablaré personalmente con los padres de él. Exijo discreción sobre este asunto tan delicado._

 

_Salió en lo que hacía una llamada en el móvil. El nombre de su abogado de confianza fue escuchado._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

Antes de las tres de la madrugada se dio a conocer gracias a las autoridades competentes la identidad de la pareja accidentada: Lee Chaerin también llamada CL; líder de la famosa girlband idol 2NE1 fue la mujer que iba en el asiento de copiloto del Jaguar,  fue ella quien hizo la llamada de ayuda. Su acompañante que además era el conductor y que lamentablemente pereció mientras recibía ayuda médica en la ambulancia, resultó ser Lee Seunghyun, mejor conocido como Seungri; maknae y miembro de la famosa boyband idol BIGBANG.

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- ¡Mentira! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Usted miente!¡ Nooooo! –-La madre cayó de rodillas, la hija, en estado de shock se inclinó hacia su madre para consolarla, en lo que era un mar de llanto desgarrador.—- Él dijo que estaba en Japón. Él dijo que volvería a casa y se tomaría unas largas vacaciones. Él prometió que viajaríamos todos a Europa. Mi Seunghyunnie, no puede estar muerto. No es cierto…_

 

_\-- Mis condolencias. –-De hombre a hombre el dolor era comprendido de una manera diferente. Sin embargo, Yang vio la mirada cristalizada del padre.—- Su hijo fue uno de mis mejores chicos. De hecho teníamos conversaciones para asociarnos. Estamos para serviles… aunque es tradición, esta ocasión, permítanos a nosotros encargarnos de todos los asuntos triviales de la ceremonia y la prensa. Ustedes no deben hacer nada más que velar y orar por su hijo._

 

_\-- Estoy agradecido, pero se trata de nuestro chico. Nuestro hijo… no podemos dejar que otras personas ajenas a la familia tomen esta responsabilidad. Gracias, sin embargo, declinamos la oferta._

 

_\-- Comprendo su posición, Señor Lee… también soy padre._

 

_\-- Fue mi hijo el que murió. –-Interrumpió.—- No creo que pueda comprenderlo._

 

_\-- Pero amo a mis hijos, de la misma manera que usted. –-Trató de sonar conciliador.—- No creo que a SeungHyun-ah le  guste ver a sus queridos padres soportar esto._

 

_\-- ... --Entonces la fortaleza se rompió. Y el padre finalmente comenzó a llorar. Su chico, su campeón… se había ido del mundo de una manera tan terrible. Tan joven, sin haber terminado de vivir todo lo que debía vivir, sin haberse casado, sin haber dejado un hijo al cual llenar de todo ese amor que dejó en la tierra._

 

_\-- Padre… por favor. –-Hana le llamó lastimeramente. Porque haber salido del shock, el tumulto de emociones la envolvió. Se aferró a su madre que ya no hablaba y solo derramaba lágrimas._

 

_\-- Piense, es su querida hija… tan joven. Perdieron a su querido hijo, pero aún tienen a su niña. Cuídenla, llénenla de amor... ella ha perdido a su querido hermano. No sea orgulloso, señor Lee._

 

_El hombre, que pareció envejecer en un momento se volvió a su hija… y comprendió._

 

_\-- Está bien. Gracias por todo._

 

_\-- Es un honor para mí. Haremos un homenaje digno de Seunghyun, con todos los detalles ceremoniales._

 

_Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia de noventa grados._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

Fueron vistos ingresando al sanatorio a los Señores Lee; padres del joven artista fallecido, para el reconocimiento del cuerpo de su hijo.

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- Mi niño… --La Señora Lee, se acercó al frío cuerpo, primero con lentitud y temor pero después lo acarició con adoración.—- Mi niño ¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo te amo tanto. Te llevé en mi vientre por meses… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?_

 

_\-- Hijo mío. –-El padre con un brazo aferrando a Hana mientras con la otro brazo, imitaba a su esposa. Tenían su momento más emotivo e íntimo.—- Descansa, campeón._

 

_Hana ya no era una niña, sin embargo. Solo hasta que vio el cuerpo de su hermano en esa fría plancha, insistió fervientemente con la esperanza de que todo fuera un error, comprendió realmente lo que significaba esa frase “Se ha ido”, pues el cuerpo le pareció un simple cascarón. El alma que le daba vida y calor ya no estaba más._

 

_Se desmoronó por completo, aunque sabía que debía mantenerse en pie por sus padres. Ya no estaba su atolondrado hermano, que siempre fue el soporte en las situaciones críticas familiares, así que de ahora en adelante… ella debía tomar la responsabilidad._

 

 

_“Hermano, te prometo… que cuidaré de nuestros padres. No te preocupes… solo te pido fuerzas y que nunca me abandones como lo has hecho ahora. Te amo.” Pensó para sus adentros en lo que sus padres infortunadamente confirmaban que su hijo había fallecido._

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

  


Representantes de la agencia a cargo de ambos grupos no rindieron declaraciones al respecto durante la primera hora. Fuentes cercanas se han limitado a expresar que al parecer no sabían que ambos artistas se encontraban juntos, puesto que 2NE1 se encontraba en medio de sus promociones por el país y los miembros de BIGBANG se encuentran realizando actividades solistas con el reciente ingreso al servicio militar de Choi Seunghyun. Se suponía que Lee Seunghyun o Seungri, se encontraba en Japón finalizando la filmación de un drama japonés.

  


Compañeros de agencia, amigos, conocidos y colegas de la industria musical se encuentran consternados por la súbita muerte del más joven de BIGBANG que falleció a sus 26 años de edad.

 

 

 

Finalmente Yang Hyun Suk, CEO de YG Ent., ofreció una extensa declaración vía telefónica con una reconocida cadena televisiva.

 

_“Detesto ser portador de malas noticias, pero para nuestra queridas VIPs de todo el mundo; Nuestro pequeño y travieso Seungri ha partido antes de tiempo. Levantemos oraciones para su descanso en completa paz._

 

_YG Family se encuentra devastada con esta tragedia, desde hoy ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo porque YG Family ha perdido a un integrante; mis “hijos” así como llamo yo a mis artistas, sufren terriblemente por la partida precoz de nuestro pequeño Seunghyun… nuestro maknae._

 

_Mis sinceras condolencias a los Señores Lee, no están solos en este momento tan doloroso… Seungri siempre fue un chico lleno de vida, lleno de energía. Es realmente cruel como una persona tan joven, con muchos sueños por cumplir haya tenido un final tan súbito. ¿Por qué él que aún tenía mucho por vivir? Nosotros desconocemos los planes de Dios, y aunque nos destroce tenemos que creer que nuestro Seungie ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar.”_

 

 

 

Al ser cuestionado por el estado de salud de Lee Chaerin, él respondió:

 

_“Lee Chaerin se encuentra recuperándose rápidamente. Aunque no podrá salir del hospital en unas semanas, ella está fuera de peligro. No hay nada que temer… sus padres están recibiendo todo el apoyo por parte de la Agencia, personalmente me he encargado de que nada falte para la sanación de nuestra pequeña Chaerin._

 

_Las actividades de 2NE1 se verán completamente detenidas con este accidente._

 

 

_Ella no sabe que Seungri ha fallecido… tuvo un colapso nervioso mientras fue trasladada al hospital por lo que no creemos conveniente, por el momento, de hacerle saber la noticia. Sin embargo, estaré con ella cuando las autoridades la requieran para la investigación del accidente, será muy duro el momento en que tenga que saberlo.”_

 

 

 

El Presidente de la agencia demoró unos minutos antes de responder sobre la situación de BIGBANG ahora que perdieron a un integrante.

 

_“Es demasiado duro responder eso por el momento, nosotros estamos muy afectados… ¿Pueden entendernos un poco?_

 

_Apenas antier tuve una llamada con el pequeño Seunghyun sobre los nuevos proyectos a realizar una vez terminado su dorama._

_Gdragon es el más afectado de todos, él conversó por última vez vía telefónica ayer en la noche._

 

_¿Se imaginan… Jiyong ayer y yo antier; estuvimos escuchándole todavía, cruzamos una conversación? y ahora, él ya no se encuentra más con nosotros._

 

_Taeyang y Daesung estarán viajando a Corea muy pronto para reunirse con Jiyong, ya hemos pedido un permiso especial para que se adelanten unos días de vacaciones a Choi Seunghyun para que pueda asistir a la ceremonia funeraria._

 

_Todos los miembros de YG Family se están reuniendo y ofrecen su ayuda. Todos aquellos que estimamos a Seungri vienen con lágrimas… quieren creer que esto es un error, yo tampoco lo podía creer._

 

_Por favor, respeten el dolor que YG Family sufre y sean bondadosos con la Familia Lee que han perdido un querido hijo y un querido hermano.”_

 

 

 

**Días después.**

Se llevó a cabo una ceremonia funeraria donde la prensa no pudo asistir. Esto fue bueno para los miembros de Bigbang que estaban desolados… Jiyong no paraba de llorar y sentirse realmente mal. Esa conversación que tuvo con Seungri fue una de las mas lindas, puesto que estaba pasándola mal, su maknae le había llamado para hacerle sentir bien, le contó chismes e hizo bromas… le hizo reír y ser feliz sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en el menor.

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_\-- …Y eso fue todo lo que pasó. ¡Rayos! Debí haber ido a esa fiesta... me perdí de mucho. Pero tampoco estaba de ánimos, no quería arruinar el festejo de Hiro-Kun –-Terminaba de narrar lo sucedido. La llamada de Japón a Seúl se había extendido por una hora y no parecía terminar pronto._

 

_\-- Oh, es interesante. Kiko, no me contó esa parte. Le preguntaré después._

 

_\-- ¿Ya estás mejor o todavía sigues deprimido?_

 

_\-- No es fácil, Ri-ah… que tus padres no te comprendan._

 

_\-- Me imagino. –-El ambiente agradable de la charla se oscureció.—- Yo no sé si tendría el valor de decirles… te admiro por eso hyung. Tienes todo mi apoyo, y si ellos te desconocen, me tienes a mí. Seré tu familia._

 

_\-- Gracias… lo tomaré en cuenta. –-Sonrió.—- De ahora en adelante me parece que pasaré las fiestas a tu lado… no creo que eso sea bueno para ti, porque comenzaran a decir que somos pareja._

 

_\-- Hyung… con la fama que tengo, pasaré por heterosexual aunque se filtrara un video donde bese a un chico._

 

_\-- Eres tan optimista._

 

_\-- Lo tengo que ser, sino ¿Quién lo sería?_

 

_\-- Ri-ah… --Tenía curiosidad, sin embargo no tenía valor para decirlo directamente porque era algo tan personal, y… no quería incomodar al otro._

 

_\-- ¿Sí, hyung?_

 

_\-- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 

_\-- ¡Bien! Tengo muchas adorables fans. ¡Llevaron comida para todos al set! ¡Y me regalaron un pastel con fresas! Mi manager me lo quitó porque no quiere que rompa la dieta._

 

_JiYong ya no tuvo valor para ser directo. Decidió que en otro momento abordaría el tema._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

  


T.O.P lloraba profundamente sin poder controlarse, Taeyang aunque intentó mantenerse firme se quebró al ver la fotografía enmarcada… sus rezos muchas veces fueron quebrados, pero quien sufría más era Daesung, él no gritaba ni sollozaba tan solo lloraba y lloraba, temblaba a causa del gran dolor en el pecho. 

Los tres mayores lo abrazaron… pero solo lograron que Dae se pusiera todavía peor.

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_Había vuelto a llamar ese número privado. Pero no respondió. Había vuelto a enviar mensajes a ese número privado, pero no recibió respuesta._

 

_< < ¿Dónde estás? >>_

 

_< < Responde. >>_

 

_< < Seung-hyun-ah… quiero verte. >>_

 

 

_Con ese tono autoritario que sabía que no debía usar. Pero el silencio del otro le desesperaba. No quería aceptar lo que los rumores decían, no quería aceptar siquiera la idea aunque fuese un error._

 

_La muerte de una persona no es agradable… la muerte de Riri-ah, sería insoportable._

 

_En cuanto el manager finalmente le anunció su vuelo, no tomó nada más que su bolso del diario._

 

 

_< < Voy a Corea, ahora mismo. Tengo que verte. >>_

_< < Seunghyun-ah… por favor. Esto es serio. Responde. >>_

 

_Continuó enviando mensajes y haciendo llamadas. Esto acrecentó su angustia. Cuando cuestionaba su manager daba evasivas._

 

 

_~ Me dijeron que Yang-sshi fue a ver a los padres de SeungRi para darles sus condolencias. Esto es horrible. El chico sí murió en un accidente… estaba con CL. ~_

 

_Su corazón pareció detenerse de repente cuando escuchó murmurar a una de las chicas del staff._

 

_“¿Estabas con ChaeRin? ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso, tú y ella…?“ Su mente era un caos por completo. No obstante, su alma dolía de una manera que no podía explicar… una angustia tan grande, y ese sentimiento de pérdida total se filtró. El primer par de lágrimas sin razón, descendieron por sus mejillas._

 

_“ ¿ Y si todo eso era cierto…? ¿Y sí, Riri-ah había fallecido?” El dolor se intensificó y Kang no estuvo seguro de cómo soportó la maldita espera._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

Porque él había sido uno de los primeros que llegó a Corea, buscaba al menor desesperado, intentando creer que todo es un error, una pésima broma, de esas en las que Twitter juega debido a los usuarios. Pero no, cuando vio llorando al manager a cargo del maknae y este intentaba consolar a los padres de Seungri, se dejó caer y comenzaría a llorar sin detenerse.

  


_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

_“Mi culpa.”_

_Se recriminaba… si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde, si él hubiera sido más honesto. Si él no hubiera sido un imbécil… y si él hubiera dicho << Te Amo. >> Su Ri-ah, estaría vivo. Continuarían juntos, celebrando un aniversario más._

 

_No habría tenido que estar con ChaeRin, no hubiera ocurrido el accidente._

 

_Porque eso se decía… Lee Seunghyun y Lee Chaerin se reunieron porque mantenían una relación sentimental._

 

 

_~ Es demasiado tarde, ya lo sé…_

_~ Para decirte: Gracias por Existir._

_~ Es demasiado tarde, ahora lo sé…_

_~ Para confesarte: Sin Ti, me es imposible vivir._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

La gran mayoría de los amigos de Seungri asistieron a la ceremonia intima, que no era tal porque se concentró una gran cantidad de gente.

 

Yang se quedó con los Señores Lee, fue realmente duro para todos ver cómo una madre le llora desconsoladamente al ataúd de su hijo, cómo un padre intenta mantenerse fuerte ante la escena desgarradora y como una hermana menor abraza a su madre.

 

Fue un ritual casi sagrado, las cenizas finalmente fueron depositadas en esa pequeña lápida después de la cremación del cuerpo.

 

Lo que pensara la prensa y las fans, era lo menos que les importaba. Porque ese dolor provocado por el vacío que dejó, los arrastraba a un mundo donde nada podía interesarles. Un mundo donde la añoranza, el pesar y los recuerdos giraban como un pequeño planeta que recorre su órbita.  Un ciclo lento y repetitivo sin fin.

 

Lee Seunghyun quedó inmortalizado para siempre en la memoria y corazones de todas aquellas personas que le conocieron. Que conquistó un pedacito de almas y dejó su huella.

Se fue, sin saber el sufrimiento que dejó marcando la vida de quienes le estimaron. Sin saber que todo iba a torcerse de manera irremediable.

  


..CONTINUARÁ..


	2. NEVER LET GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAA!  
> lamento la demora u//u

**02.--- NEVER LET GO**

 

 

 

  
_“Te amo, Lee Seunghyun.Te amo tanto que si tú no estás, no sabría cómo continuar.”_

 

El inmenso dolor físico no era capaz de opacar la agonía de su corazón. Solo podía pensar en él, solo importaba él…

Los ojos se negaban a abrirse, sus extremidades doloridas se encontraban paralizadas. Se encontraba despierta mentalmente, alerta, pero su cuerpo era una pesada piedra. Inamovible.

¡¿Cómo hacerles entender que estaba bien?! No necesitaba más de los cuidados, se recuperaría rápido, solo acudía un solo pensamiento que se agita con furia:

 

¡¿Dónde estaba Seunghyun?!

¿Dónde se hallaba? Seunghyun…

  
Una y otra vez se forzaba a levantarse, fracasaba. Todo indicaba que estuviese muerta, pero no era así, había mucha vida dentro, demasiada.

Sabía quiénes estaban dentro de la habitación. Su familia, tampoco pasó desapercibido ese hombre; por su voz era inconfundible.

 

  
\-- No fue un accidente… los frenos fueron cortados a propósito. –La voz severa reflejaba un agotamiento poco usual.

 

  
¡¿Q-Qué..?! ¡¿Cortados, a propósito?!

  
Entonces, a su paranoica mente llegó el recuerdo.

 

 

_:: FLASH BACK ::_

_\-- ¡No me discutas más! –La cayó bruscamente.- Ve a la parte trasera, abre mi equipaje y ponte todas las prendas que puedas, las más abrigadoras, mi gabardina debe estar ahí._

_\-- ¿Para qué?_

_\-- ¡Solo hazlo! –Soltó una maldición.- Ya sabes que los frenos no funcionan._

 

  
_Chaerin obedeció a regañadientes, aun encontrándose ambos en una situación sumamente seria, comenzó a ponerse capas de ropa a gran torpe rapidez mientras el vehículo daba giros peligrosos, en lugar de disminuir la velocidad, parecía haber adquirido más. La última prenda fue esa gabardina, regresó al asiento del copiloto con mucha dificultad._

 

  
_\-- Ya lo hice… ¿y ahora qué?_

 

  
_Seungri relajó el rostro endurecido._

 

  
_\-- Saltarás del auto. –Sonrió melancólicamente.- Saltarás del auto y antes de caer procura flexionarte para no sufrir tanto daño. Una vez fuera. Con tu móvil pedirás ayuda para que te lleven al hospital._

_\-- ¿Qué pasará contigo? –En ningún momento el maknae de Bigbang explicó su papel dentro del plan._

_\-- Lo dijiste antes: “soy solo un asqueroso gay”. No se pierde gran cosa. Si yo muero el mundo no se acabará._

 

  
_Entendió al fin, su corazón se estrujó… el autocontrol se quebró, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender._

 

  
_\-- No digas eso… yo..._

 

  
_El hombre pasó una mano en una fugaz caricia sobre la cabeza a modo de perdón._

 

  
_\-- En la próxima vuelta. –Advirtió poniendo cada uno de sus sentidos en alerta.- Saltarás pasando la vuelta, prepárate._

_\-- No voy a hacerlo._

_\-- Chaerin…_

_\-- No lo voy a hacer. -¡No es estúpida como para abandonar al hombre que ama! De ninguna manera es capaz.- ¡No voy a dejarte!_

_\-- ¡No seas imbécil! ¡No se trata de ti y de mí! –Exasperado, se volvió a mirarla.- ¡Vete, ya!_

 

  
_Él abrió la puerta del Jaguar, en movimiento. El viento golpeaba los rostros._

 

  
_\-- ¡No quiero! –Se aferró. No era fácil, no podría vivir sin él, no ahora que lo ama tanto como nunca creyó que volvería a hacerlo._

_\-- ¡Chaerin! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Tienes que salvarte!_

_\-- ¡No voy a dejarte!_

_\-- ¡Chaerin!_

_Sonido de un claxon atrajo la atención de ambos, el brillo de otro par de faros les dio el panorama, otro vehículo estaba en la carrera invadiendo parte de su carril para poder dar apropiadamente la curva cerrada sin haber podido siquiera pensar en su presencia… El rechinido de neumáticos quemándose sobre el asfalto, y el estrepito sonido de metal estrellándose en más de una ocasión… un estruendo final._

_La fuerza que la impulsó fuera de la cabina fue tremenda, por instinto de supervivencia, la líder de 2NE1 optó por una posición fetal. Se protegió el rostro._

_Su cuerpo fue arrastrado por la fuerza de gravedad, y un duro golpe contra el suelo fue seguido por otros más. Rodó por la superficie, parecía que era una muñeca de trapo rotando a capricho de un dueño._

_El silencio fue lo que ha hizo reaccionar. Asustada, aturdida se levantó ignorando el dolor que aquejaban su figura. Se sentía desorientada. Cayó de rodillas, sintió tierra y pasto, estaba todo en penumbras, las estrellas iluminaban débilmente el cielo._

_Como pudo se movilizó, el camino fue inclinándose y serpenteándose, resbaló saliendo de la vereda. Tierra suelta la arrastró hacia abajo, volvió a encogerse para evitar mayores daños, sus manos así como su rostro ardían, estaba segura que sangraba._   
_Una vez se detuvo lentamente se incorporó, apoyándose de un tronco seco. ¿En dónde estaba? Todo estaba tan oscuro…_

_Ayudada por su móvil que presentaba daños en la pantalla iluminó su alrededor, la carretera estaba metros arriba. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño peñasco, le tomaría tiempo salir._

_Al girar, soltó un grito ensordecedor, a pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir el vehículo en el que había viajado, volteado con las llantas arriba. Se arrastró para llegar, dejándose guiar por la descendente inclinación. Las lágrimas fluían, rezaba internamente porque Seunghyun se encontrara bien._

_Largos minutos le tomaron alcanzar el Jaguar, humo salía, las llantas aún giraban, la puerta del copiloto abierta… Chaerin se detuvo, no estaba segura de poder soportar lo que veía._

  
_\-- ¡Seunghyun! ¡Nooooo!_

  
_Su alma liberó un desgarrador sonido al ver el interior._

_Ahí, entre metal torcido se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre que más amaba, tres barras de metal que no sabía a qué parte del vehículo pertenecía, atravesaban el abdomen. Espesa sangre corría lentamente por la sien._

  
_\-- Seunghyun… Seunghyun… no, no, no –Susurraba negando, sus manos sucias y sangrantes cubrieron su boca para acallar más gritos. Verle así le partía el alma. Deseaba estar en su lugar.- Mi Seunghyun… tú, no. Tú, no. S-Seung…_

  
_¡ÉL NO DEBÍA MORIR!_

  
_Gateó hasta el cuerpo inerte, el llanto brotaba, lo acarició con suma delicadeza._

  
_\-- ¡Seunghyunnnn!_

_:: FIN DEL RECUERDO ::_

 

  
¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan cruel y desalmado que ocasionara semejante tragedia?

  
¿Cómo podían llamar siquiera humano a una criatura con el corazón tan podrido?

 

¿Cómo era posible que los hubieran intentado matar? ¿Qué mal habían ocasionado ellos?

 

¿Seunghyun merecía morir…?

 

  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un atentado homicida?! –La voz de su madre denota la incredulidad, la líder de 2NE1 se compadeció de ella, tampoco podía creerlo.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- ¡No puede ser posible! –Lo sabe, es difícil de creer, es demasiado surrealista.

\- ¿Chaerin ha reaccionado?

\- Todavía no.

\- Es necesario que despierte. Como la única víctima sobreviviente, debe rendir declaraciones para procesar la demanda.

 

  
¿Ú-Única… sobreviviente…? ¡¿ÚNICA SOBREVIVIENTE?! ¡¿SEUNGHYUN MURIÓ?! ¡¿ÉL MURIÓ?!¡NO! ¡NO!¡NOOOOO!

 

  
Los gritos mentales resonaban una y otra vez… aceleró su pulso y el electrocardiograma por ende, reveló su presencia en esa especie de reunión, reveló su estado alterado.

 

  
\- ¡ChaeRin!

\- ¿Estaba escuchando?

\- ¡Llamaré un doctor!

\- Tranquila, hija…

\- Chaerin ¿Puedes escucharnos, cierto? Debes calmarte. Sí, Seunghyun murió antes de llegar al hospital. Alguien boicoteó los frenos del auto de él. Ya tenemos a los criminales, si te repones haremos que el peso de la ley los aplaste…

 

  
No importaba lo que dijeran… Seunghyun no estaba más. Había muerto. No tenía ni siquiera motivos para continuar viva.

El hombre que sí estuvo a su lado en esos momentos vitales, el hombre que la tocaba con furia y ternura, el hombre que la hizo sentirse mujer… con el que aprendió a amar con todas sus fuerzas… ese hombre perfectamente imperfecto, por el que sentía enfermos celos de saber que añoraba a otro hombre; que su corazón no le podría pertenecer en su totalidad… eso hombre… ya no está más en ese mundo para cumplir todas esas promesas que solo él era capaz de hacer.

 

  
\- ¡Hija! –Lejano era el llamado de su madre angustiada.

-¡¿Dónde está el doctor?! ¡Chaerin! –Su padre, hombre íntegro y tranquilo roto en desesperación al comprender que pronto estaría con su ser amado. Su Seunghyun, su amado Seunghyun.El palpitar de su corazón se acelera en preparación a una carrera para llegar con un alma que ha partido de su lado.

\- Tienes que calmarte, Ririn… por tu bien. Además del juicio… tienes muchas cosas qué explicar. Ya que los criminales han soltado una bomba para tu reputación, y la memoria de Seunghyun-ah.

 

  
Yang dio en el blanco.

 

Reaccionó… ahora recordaba esa promesa que le dio al amor de su vida. Él ya no estaba más, pero eso no significaba que había terminado… en cambio, era el inicio de la lucha.

 

  
\- ¡Salgan de aquí! -La voz del médico resonó.

 

  
Su corazón suicida detuvo el camino, no, no podía marcharse… no aún.

 

El cuerpo de médicos y especialistas intervinieron, revoloteaban a su rededor, intercambiaban frases cortas pero llenas de un grado técnico difícil de entender para una mente aturdida.

 

Si el corazón es herido profundamente ¿Puede continuar latiendo?

La respuesta es sí, porque Chaerin lo hizo. Vivió.

 

Sentía agujas, sentía movimiento, escuchaba voces, mas su mente se hallaba en una lucha interna por apaciguar el inmenso dolor de perdida. Debía aprender a existir con ese sufrimiento, aceptar la idea de que quizás su hombre no estaba en forma física, pero de alguna misteriosa forma élestará con ella, porque lo prometió…

_“Yo siempre estaré con ustedes. Yo les cuidaré.”_

 

Dejó de resistirse a la vida, con mudo rencor baja la revolución contra el maldito destino, solo un poco más… todo se vuelve soportable al recordar los motivos.

_“Soy tuyo, Chaerin. Nadie más me tendrá, así que deja de temer en que me vaya de tu lado. Vine hasta aquí por voluntad propia, para entregarme. No estás sola, ya no más.”_

 

Una calidez, sí, el propio estúpido fue a buscarla, y al final explicó todo… vino a entregarse a su amor desmedido, a sus brazos, dejando en paz el pasado en que su corazón pensaba en esa otra persona que le abandonó. Así que sí, Lee Seunghyun es suyo, lo fue en cuerpo, en pasión, en dolor…y ahora es suyo, en alma y corazón.

  
Cuando dejó de pensar, cuando la marea de calmó se dio cuenta de la soledad. Los ruidos molestos no estaban, todo estaba frío, entonces, se encontraba sola. Poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo fue moviendo sus dedos engarrotados. Sus piernas adormecidas entraron en función lentamente, su pecho subía y bajaba a cierto ritmo acelerado debido a la respiración profunda y el dolor de todos los golpes recibidos.

Una luz que la cegó por un par de momentos le dio la bienvenida cuando abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.  
 _Seunghyun… estoy viva._

 

  
Su primer pensamiento, él… siempre lo sería; primero, él; luego él; y al final, él.

Un sabor amargo inundaba su boca. Tenía sed, tenía frío debido al clima.

Dio un vistazo detallado a cada objeto y espacio que la rodeaba, una pálida habitación de hospital.

Y las lágrimas brotaron con la velocidad de un anciano andando con un bastón.

.

 

.  
 _Tengo miedo, Seunghyun… tengo mucho miedo. Te extraño tanto, tú sabrías que hacer para hacerme sentir bien. Mi amor._

 

  
Como volver a nacer, abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un mundo desconocido. Vulnerabilidad.

Entonces, una enfermera ingresó por la puerta de enfrente. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Acudió a su lado para la revisión pertinente y por medio de un botón solicitaron la presencia de los demás médicos.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

_Seunghyun, han pasado varios días. Mamá y papá me cuidan mucho. Pero tengo miedo que él venga. No quiero encararlo, no tengo ánimos. ¿Cómo estás tú, amor? Espero que mejor que yo, así me sentiré menos infeliz._

 

  
Como cada mañana desde que despertara, sus padres ingresaron. Ella no podía sonreír, ni hablar. Nadie le había dicho de la muerte de su amado, ni tampoco algo más aunque ella sabía perfectamente todo el escándalo desatado.

Así que cuando después de mimos y palabras de aliento salieron ante el llamado de un manager, sujetó la mano de su hermana que estaba por salir.

 

  
\- Hermana… -Le miró preocupada.

-…Por favor… -Soltó sus primeras palabras.- …Tienes que ayudarme.

 

  
Esas manos se entrelazaron. Su lazo de sangre es más fuerte que ninguno. Son hermanas, estaban por demostrar que una hermana es capaz de dar la vida por la otra.

.

 

.

 

.

.

 

.

.

_::: &&& :::_

_\-- Sí, nosotros cortamos los conductos de frenos del automóvil. ¡Ese par merecía morir!_

  
_Histérica, uno de los acusados escupía mientras era escoltada por guardias hacia el palacio de justicia donde se llevaría a cabo un juicio._

 

  
_\-- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecer tal final? –Un reportero soltó, en medio de la muchedumbre._

_\-- ¡Esos malditos! ¡Esos mal nacidos, nos traicionaron! ¡TRAICIONARON A LOS FANS! ¡Nos vieron la cara de idiotas! Pero no solo eso… Esos infelices… ¡TRAICIONARON TAMBIÉN A DIOS! –Gritó la misma chica, la voz ronca estaba llena de odio puro._   
_._

_._

_._

_Cuando finalmente se les cuestionó sus motivos, el sujeto que cortó los conductos solo se quejó callado. Pero no hubo dudas que la menor de edad fue la mente maestra del plan._

_Ella, en ningún momento mostró remordimientos._

  
_\-- Ellos dos estaban saliendo. –Explicó serena.- Esos imbéciles creyeron que nadie se daría cuenta. Nosotros amábamos a CL, era nuestra gran estrella, tan perfecta, tan bella ¿Cómo cree que nos sentimos al saber que una mierda como Lee Seungri la había engatusado? Fue horroroso._

_\-- Limítese a contar lo sucedido, señorita. –El abogado de parte de YG Entertaiment presionó._

_\-- Nosotros, los seguíamos. Sabíamos que se encontraban en las madrugadas, que ella subía al auto de él. En realidad, solo queríamos alejar a Seungri, pero lo que sucedió esa noche… cambió los planes, y ustedes, los de YG saben perfectamente eso. –Señaló con soberbia._

_\-- No, señorita. Sea amable de ser más clara en sus palabras._

_\-- Esa noche en que vimos llegar a Seungri, planeamos un atentado, sí. Pero no hubo romance como las veces anteriores cuando se encuentran, esto llamó nuestra atención. Él iba molesto, sumamente furioso. En cuanto vio a CL, la sujetó arrastrándola lejos, a un lugar apartado. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, a gritarse cosas. Ella comenzó a llorar. Nos acercamos para escuchar más. –La mirada perdida en ese recuerdo._

_\-- Continúe, señorita._

_\-- YG quiere que tenga el privilegio de que lo diga, ¿Cierto? Seguro tienen la coartada perfecta. No importa, tenemos un video que será puesto en redes tan pronto termine de decirlo y ustedes lo nieguen. –Ladeó la cabeza._

_\-- Señorita…_

_\-- Seungri obligó a Chaerin a ABORTAR un hijo que estaba esperando de él. –Soltó._

 

  
_La audiencia suspiró sorprendida por la confesión. ¿Qué Lee Seunghyun había hecho qué..?_

 

  
_\-- Él reclamaba el que no lo hubiera ocultado, al parecer, se enteró por una amiga cercana de CL y ésta estaba amenazándolo con demandarlo. –Continuó.- ¿Se imaginan? El poco hombre pagó para que un bebé, inocente y frágil, muriera porque no les convenía a sus carreras. Pero lo que rompió mi corazón, fue CL, nuestra super estrella y linda Chaerin, permitió que uno de sus hijos, ¡Sangre de su sangre fuera asesinado por capricho de un bastardo! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo permitió?! ¡Nosotros estábamos dispuestos a aceptar su asquerosa mezcla, pero ¡¿Matar a un bebé?! –La rabia expresada denotaban que la chica era inestable._

 

  
_Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock. ¿Un aborto? ¿Un bebé que no nacería?_

 

  
_\-- En ese momento lo decidimos… Ambos hijos de perra tenían que morir para pagar su crimen que la corrupta justicia no les sentenciaría. –La calma con que expresó aquello fue aterradora.- Esperamos un poco más, mi novio aceptó de mala manera cumplir mi plan. Mientras él iba al auto, yo fui el distractor, me presenté como la fan que una vez fui y les quité tiempo. Él fue un grosero y patán, ella estaba aterrada. –Frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo pudiste sonreírme, maldita? Te odio. Ojalá te mueras._ _  
_

_._

_._

_La prensa no tuvo piedad, comenzó a dar bombardeos de crueles palabras. La situación salió de control cuando la grabación del momento en que Seungri y CL discutían fue publicado. Todos los netizen se enteraron, cada uno analizó y juzgó._

_Las acciones de YG bajaron súbitamente._

_Llegó a haber una situación en que muchos se pusieron a favor del odio de la fan que perpetró el homicidio. No estuvieron de acuerdo con los métodos, pero sí sobre la crueldad._

_Finalmente este caso dio la oportunidad de tomar en el parlamento de gobierno, la reforma sobre el aborto._

_Hubo movimientos de justicia, todo fue un caos en que se perdió la dirección._

_Cuando menos lo imaginaron, los dos criminales fueron procesados para recibir treinta años de prisión, por homicidio en primer grado de Lee Seungri, y doble intento de homicidio._

_Chaerin socialmente fue juzgada, condenada y tratada de la peor forma… sin embargo, las leyes no la tocaron después de haberla investigado exhaustivamente con el apoyo de un cuerpo de doctores. Yang estuvo a su lado en todo momento. El final del drama dejó a muchos insatisfechos, no pararon los rumores maliciosos sobre sobornos por parte de YG Ent._

::: &&& :::

  
.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seunghyun, tienes razón… las personas a veces son estúpidas. Solo alcanzan a ver la superficie pero nunca indagan más. Ellos sueltan porquerías sin saber nada._

_¿Cómo has estado amor? Después de dos meses salí del hospital. Todo duele, no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos. Te Amo._

 

 

  
\- Estaré bien unos momentos. –Chaerin, vestida de negro, completamente apartada de su imagen de diva soltó el brazo de su hermana menor y avanzó directo a esa lápida.

\- De acuerdo.

-Mi amor. –Cayó de rodillas, una mano cubrió su boca mientras lloraba. Las orquídeas estaban frescas. Se aferró al ramo.- Mi Seunghyun.

 

  
Pudo llorarle con todo ese sentimiento oprimido en el pecho. Tanto añoraba estar en ese lugar, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces de hacerle eso a ambos? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir él?

  
_:: FLASHBACK ::_

_\-- ..Sé… que no es el mejor momento… -La sangre cubría la frente. Su mano temblorosa se dirigió a uno de los bolsillos de los jeans.- ¿Te…gustaría …casarte conmigo? Es cierto, que… no te amo, pero prometo ser… el mejor compañero de vida… te… prometo… amarte con el tiempo… intentaré hacerte…feliz…y… tendremos una linda familia._

  
_La cajita negra, tenía una sortija que sujetaba un resplandeciente brillante. Ella jamás se lo pudo imaginar._

_Lee Chaerin, lo ama con locura ¿Por qué demonios iba a pensarlo?_

 

  
_\-- Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo y tener una familia. –Una sonrisa rota fue lo único que pudo esbozar._

 

  
_Con lentitud, el frío platino se deslizó por el dedo delgado, sucio y sangrentado de ella._

 

  
_\-- Gracias… Rin… eres… una maravillosa mujer…perdón por no…ser…el hombre perfecto… para ti.”_

 

  
_Ella se sentía la mujer más dichosa y la más desgraciada de todo el mundo. La vida de su ahora prometido se fugaba velozmente sin poder hacer algo para retenerle más tiempo._

_:: FIN FLASH BACK ::_

 

 

  
\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Una voz severa, femenina, rompió su duelo.

 

  
Al mirar a la intrusa se topó con la madre de Seunghyun.

 

  
\- Maldita mujer. Por tu culpa mi hijo está muerto. Por tu culpa, odian a mi hijo. –Una bofetada fue estampada en su rostro.

\- ¡Detengase, Señora! –Su hermana fue para interponerse.

 

  
La prometida negó la ayuda, se repuso.

 

  
\- ¡Maldigo el momento en que Seunghyun se fijó en ti! ¡Eres una perra! –Cada palabra, era una puñalada, pero en cierta manera le entendía. Ella perdió a un hijo, a Seung.

\- Señora, Lee… yo…

\- ¡No te quiero volver a ver en este lugar! ¡No tienes derecho alguno!

\- ¡Yo amo a su hijo! ¡Él me quería! –Defendió su amor y su posición como prometida.

\- ¡Bruja! ¡Lo confundiste! ¡Lo llevaste a la muerte! –Soltó con tanto rencor.- ¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros! ¡Lárgate!

\- ¡Nunca obligué a nada a Seunghyun! –Todo tiene un límite, Chaerin encontró el suyo a tantos insultos.- ¡¿Cómo iba a matarlo si él me pidió matrimonio?!

 

  
Mostró aquella sortija costosa. En su dedo, una vez que la recuperó, no se volvió a separar de la joya.

 

  
\- ¡Patrañas! ¡Seunghyun jamás le hubiera pedido matrimonio a una arrastrada como tú!

\- Es la verdad, señora Lee. –Calmó su tono, pero no su rabia.- Él y yo, nos íbamos a casar. Lo que dicen de nosotros son mentiras.

\- ¡POR SU PUESTO! ¡LEE SEUNGHYUN SERÍA INCAPAZ DE HACER ALGO COMO ESO! ¡FUISTE TÚ, TÚ! MADITA MUJER.

\- Señor, Lee… -Lucidez.- …Por favor, escuche… yo tengo que decirle algo importante.

\- ¡Tú debiste morir! ¡Debiste morir, en lugar de él!

 

  
Cuando la mujer intentó propinarle una segunda bofetada, su hermana, cual fiera reaccionó.

 

  
\- ¡Le prohíbo que vuelva a tocar a mi hermana, señora! –Amenazó.- Ella dice la verdad, ambos se querían, se iban a casar. Todo lo que pasó es causa de malos sentimientos y confusión. ¡Las cosas no pasaron así!

\- No me importa escuchar nada más de esa maldita. –Fría, aquella madre lucía acabada por la amargura.- Solo lárguense. No vuelvan más. Daré órdenes estrictas de que no les permitan acercarse a esta tumba. Mi hijo merece respeto.

\- Señora Lee…

\- Vamos, Rin… -Su hermana, ofendida, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a salir de ahí.

 

 

Las orquídeas quedaron abandonadas sobre el suelo, al pie de la cripta de su amado Seunghyun.

.

 

 

.  
 _Seunghyun… tu madre no quiso escucharme._  
 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Espero que entiendas mi determinación. No soporto más insultos ni ofensas. Este es mi límite. De ahora en adelante, solo me dedicaré a luchar._

 

 

 

 

Volvió a intentar tener un diálogo con la familia de su amado fallecido en varias ocasiones, pero obtuvo negativas, y más insultos.

Lee Chaerin comprendió que no se podía hacer más. Si ellos querían vivir en medio de la oscuridad, sería su problema.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

.

_Seunghyun… me siento acorralada y muy sola._   
_Amor, perdóname por lo que haré. Ellos no quisieron verme ni escucharme._   
_Tú, que estás en el cielo lo sabes mejor que nadie, no miento._

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? –Park Teddy le miró arrogante.

\- Sí, es una jodida amenaza. –La mirada fría y cortante.- Tienes tres semanas para arreglar todo, no más.

\- Estás loca si crees que voy a hacer eso.

\- No tienes alternativa, oppa… -La máscara de soberbia.- Arreglarás todo para que pueda librarme de YG, y desaparecer en un lugar del mundo que no sea Asia. Esto es lo último que pediré… luego, desapareceré de su existencia.

\- No puedo hacer tanto.

\- No dudo de los trucos y contactos de oppa. –Ladeó el rostro comenzando a frustrarse.- Ni tampoco de la influencia sobre Yang-sshi…

\- No voy a hacerlo.

\- Oh, claro que lo harás… oppa. –Estaba enojada. Extenuada de tantas puertas cerradas.- ¿No querrás que tu amada esposa se entere de que fuimos amantes, verdad?Ya tiene un precioso bebé de unos añitos. Una preciosa familia. Tampoco querrás que la prensa se entere que el gran productor Teddy Park se acostó con una de sus artistas cuando era menor de edad. ¿Cierto? Te demandaré por violación y corrupción de menores. Tengo pruebas, ¡ah! Además las fotos del recuerdo de nuestro “romance”.

\- Estás loca.

\- ¡Por supuesto! –Golpeó la mesa.- ¡Así que obedéceme! Me vale mierda mi reputación. Destruiré tu matrimonio y familia, destruiré tu prestigio… si caigo, arrastraré a oppa conmigo.

 

  
Dejó el sofá de la sala de grabación donde solo ellos dos estaban.

 

  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto…? -No entendía tanto empeño en esa petición.

\- Se llama supervivencia, oppa. –Sonrió.

\- Desde el accidente, has estado mal. Creo que Seunghyun fue más que una simple venganza porque te dejé. –Soltó sin miramientos.

\- ¡Tres semanas, Park Teddy! –Azotó la puerta. El corazón dolía mucho, sangraba por el duelo que no se pudo consumar.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Tres semanas después…

 

  
\- ¿Estarás bien, Rin? –Su hermana le miraba con incertidumbre.

\- Claro. –Intentó animar. El boleto y el pasaporte en mano no impidieron el abrazo de despedida.

\- Sabes que si les explicas bien, papá y mamá te perdonarán.

\- No puedo continuar esperando. –Negó.- Cuida de ellos por mí, por favor.

\- Sabes que sí. Me preocupas tú, Rin… ¿Qué pasará contigo? Tú, allá, tan sola.

\- Primero, soy fuerte. Me las apañaré. Segundo, No estoy sola y lo sabes, tengo dos ángeles cuidando de mí.

 

  
Rompieron en un llanto melancólico. Las separaciones siempre duelen, porque se desprende un pedacito de corazón y se entrega a esa otra persona. El vacío se queda, pero existe la certeza de que no será olvidado.

 

  
\- Te visitaré lo más pronto posible.

\- Sabré esperar.

 

 

  
El abrazó se hizo más fuerte, hubo un beso de despedida. Y esa nueva Chaerin, llena de vida e ilusiones sonrió por primera vez.

Acarició amorosamente como una madre, su corazón estaba dichoso de contar con el apoyo de su hermana. Tenía más fortaleza para emprender el nuevo inicio, lejos de su vida de farándula, lejos de los escándalos y señalamientos. Lejos del dolor.

 

 

No, no huía… se iba porque era la única manera de mantener viva la chispa de la esperanza. No quería volver a perderse en ese océano de dolor. Lo prometió a Seunghyun.

 

  
\- Hasta pronto, Rin.

\- Hasta pronto.

 

  
Fue alejándose con pasos tranquilos y seguros por el aeropuerto internacional. Encaminándose a la sala de espera donde nadie imaginaría su partida.

 

Los reflectores ahora se encontraban en dirección opuesta, específicamente en uno de los compañeros de Bigbang de Seunghyun.

 

 

Toda la atención estaba enfocada en Kwon Jiyong y su fallido intento de suicidio.

 

 

 

  
…Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reciban mucho amor de parte Annis Torres Lyton TORTUGA. 
> 
>  
> 
> A las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de felicitarme.. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> *3*
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta pronto!


	3. GOING CRAZY

**03.--- GOING CRAZY**

_El tiempo transcurre letárgicamente que…_

_No permite las heridas sanar,_

_¿O quizás son esos corazones rotos…?_

_¿Los que no quieren dejar de sangrar?_

 

Continuar no estaba resultándoles una tarea soportable, el grupo perdió esa chispa de vida, perdieron el alma que hacía latir ese corazón. Y poco a poco las ganas se fueron quedando atrás del tiempo…

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_El primer mes fue una tortura… los medios de comunicación fingían tener respeto, pero lo cierto es que lejos de guardar prudencia, revelaban más y más información de Seungri, en un indignante “tributo” que les aseguró una buena entrada de dinero._

_\-- ¡Una pregunta más Jiyong-sshi! ¿Qué va a pasar con BIGBANG? Seungri no tuvo un rol demasiado importante dentro de la alineación, pero aún así._

_\-- … --Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al reportero ¿O era reportera? Para lo que le importaba. Estaba harto del acoso de la prensa. Estaba fastidiado de las mismas preguntas que lo hundían más en ese abismo de sufrimiento._

_\-- ¡Jiyong-sshi! Unas palabras… ¿Cómo lo está superando?_

_Esa fue la gota que derramó su casi inexistente estabilidad emocional. Detuvo su andar en medio de sus guaruras que debía emplear. Se volvió mirando con profundo despreció._

_\-- Imagine que muere toda su familia. Imagine que sus seres más queridos mueren de manera trágica y en lugar de recibir comprensión montan un circo, burlándose de su sufrimiento. Ahora responda ¿Cómo se supera eso? –-Mantuvo la mirada penetrante exigiendo una respuesta que al ser tomado por sorpresa, el periodista se quedó sin palabras.—- Me lo imaginé._

_Continuó su camino soberbiamente, cuando por dentro contenía las lágrimas de dolor. Pero era el Gran Gdragon, y ante nada iba a volver a mostrar su vulnerabilidad, no para mofarse de su pérdida. De ninguna manera le volverían a pinchar la herida abierta._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

Jiyong ya no sonreía, había caído en una depresión grave. Las largas noches de insomnio, el excesivo trabajo al que se encerraba para no pensar, para no recordar… varias veces cayó en la cama de un hospital. Comenzó a tomar antidepresivos, regresó a las drogas.

 

 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_\-- Ri-ah… --Solo de esa manera podía verle. Así que no importa si termina por destrozarse las venas, continuará inyectándose esa exquisita sustancia, lo hará una y otra vez, tan solo para verlo. A su pequeño “hermano” que acude al llamado sublime. Sonríe al vacío, acaricia el aire creyendo que  “Panda” ha regresado a su lado._

_A la mañana siguiente despierta hecho un asco en el suelo. Gira la mirada cansada y al percatarse de que continúa en ese estúpido mundo real, comienza a romper cosas, a maldecir… a actuar fuera de sí._

_Lo extraña tanto que enloquece con el solo hecho de evocar su nombre._

_Cuando la ira interna se amansa, las lágrimas brotan. Y Yong Jiyong se siente tan solo, tan huérfano, como si fuese el único humano sobre la faz de la tierra._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

Choi Seunghyun intentó ayudar a Ji todo lo que pudo, aun cuando sobre su corazón pesaba la pérdida de ese niño al que gustaba molestar, al que siempre pedía que jugara con él cuando esos arranques infantiles se apoderaban de su perfil intimidante. Ser el único Seunghyun fue realmente una carga. Prefirió apoyarse de su familia y del trabajo. Pero las noches de llanto regresaban cuando tomaba de más.

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_\-- ¡Ya basta, Ji! –-Fue necesario forzar la puerta del lujoso apartamento, fue necesario romper la puerta de la alcoba principal para poder llegar a lo que restaba de su viejo amigo._

_\-- Shhh… molestas a Ri-ah… --Un débil susurro atrae la atención de Choi, y su fortaleza se le quiebra igual que las hojas secas ante el viento furioso. La cama es un lío, objetos regados en toda la estancia. Sin embargo, el delgado cuerpo del líder yace en una lejana esquina, maltrecho, sucio, en el brazo aún está la liga que revela las venas. sobre el cojín están las jeringas utilizadas y demás utensilios.—- Estaba contándome su día. Eres molesto._

_\-- Dios… --Intentó acercarse._

_\-- ¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera! ¡Quieres alejarme de Ri-ah! –-De la nada, el extremadamente delgado cuerpo se abalanza sobre él. Es tan fácil interceptarlo.-- ¡Vete al demonio! ¡Deja de molestar!_

_\-- Ji... él se ha ido._

_\-- ¡No es cierto! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Estás celoso porque ya no me acuesto contigo! ¡Para que lo sepas, TE ODIO! ¡Te Odio!_

_\-- … Seungri murió._

_\-- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! –La cordura de la “concha” estaba deplorable, Choi estaba desesperado por hacerlo volver en sí, había escuchado que los padres lo enviarían a un hospital psiquiátrico y el hecho de haberles dicho que era gay, contribuía a la idea._

_\-- No volverá, Ji. Acéptalo._

_\-- ¡Cállate! –-Se le escurrió de las manos como si de agua se tratase, y al siguiente momento, una aguja penetró su piel. Ji había tomado una de las jeringas para clavarla sobre su brazo derecho._

_La fina lanza tan solo atacó un par de veces, lo suficiente para hacer sangrar._

_Ji se quedó observando el espeso líquido rojo en sus manos, un minuto después lo soltó, Choi sintió alivio al ver lucidez en esos bellos ojos._

_\-- No pasa nada…_

_Pero el níveo rostro se desfiguró, comenzó a retroceder hasta una pared. Le vio temblar._

_\-- No pasa nada…_

_\-- Y-yo... –-Los ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, las manos manchadas se enterraron en la revuelta cabellera desteñida.—- Dios…_

_\-- Todo va a estar bien._

_\-- Perdóname, Seung… --Tiró de sus cabellos desesperadamente, aún con los ojos apretados, las lagrimas se deslizaron. Comenzó a golpear su nuca contra la pared.-- ¡Perdóname! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un psicópata! ¡Un enfermo!_

_\-- Te necesito. Ji, sin ti… no podré continuar.  –-Ignorando sus heridas lo abrazó deteniendo el daño.—- No podré, Jiyong._

_Ambos lloraron y dejaron fluir su dolor._

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

 

Taeyang, su voz se comenzó a quebrar en cada nota que intentaba hacer… llegó a un punto en que perdió la voz por meses. Las canciones de Bigbang tan solo le recordaban la ausencia de ese torbellino de vida, Justin Timberlake era sinónimo de tristeza. Oraba todos los días, lloraba frecuentemente. Durante su temporada sin voz se alejó de todo y de todos… se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar y asimilar la pérdida de su dongsaeng.

 

 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_\-- ¿Quieres comer…? –-Mina deslizó un pequeño cuenco con sopa caliente._

_Youngbae miró largamente el recipiente antes de elevar la mirada a su amiga, y con un gesto triste que no se molestó en disimular negó suavemente._

_\-- Pero tienes que comer. Tu voz regresará… cuando quieras que lo haga. Lo dijo el médico, no tienes enfermedad. Solo una depresión profunda. –-Cariñosamente, como una hermana mayor se dirige a su hermanito menor habló._

_El moreno sonrió melancólicamente dándole la razón. Tomó el plato para comer un poco._

_\-- ¿Qué tanto escuchas en el móvil? –-Mina aprovechó para ponerse un audífono, la sonrisa se disolvió.—- Debí imaginarlo._

_Distinguió pronto los acordes de << Sexy Back >> y Mina Kwon solo pudo suspirar. _

_\-- ¿No pueden resignarse, cierto?_

_Taeyang dejó de comer, bajó la mirada avergonzado. Entendía las preocupaciones que estaban provocando los cuatro miembros restantes de Bigbang, sin embargo, no era fácil… aceptar que Seung menor ya no estaba más._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

Daesung era un alma pérdida, no había noche en que no llorara, no había minuto en que dejara de culparse por lo ocurrido… su cuerpo desfallecía por la falta de comida y descanso, sometido al ejercicio intenso; provocándose dolor. Cada que sus ojos se abrían la frustración regresaba, no había despertar en que no deseara estar muerto. Bebía en grandes cantidades, ahogar su miserable cuerpo hasta que dejara de respirar, mas no tenía éxito. Practicaba canto todos los días pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna en una conversación, sus labios estaban sellados para todo aquello que no fuera canciones, y sus manos fueron el traductor del corazón… escribía todas esas palabras que no dijo, hizo las promesas que rompió, dejaba que el dolor, el amor y la añoranza salieran para formar canciones.

 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_\-- ¡Abre la puerta, Kang Daesung!_

_Nada. Llevaba semanas enclaustrado en el pequeño estudio que logró acondicionar humildemente en su casa hacía meses. Planeaba dedicarse a componer en sus ratos libres, para demostrarle a todos que no solo T.O.P, y GD &YB podían crear sus propias canciones… él también podía hacerlo. No por nada fue pupilo del gran Wheesung. _

_No obstante, ahora los motivos que le llevaban a escribir y componer sin fin, eran meramente personales. Un irrefrenable deseo… una necesidad tan vital como la de respirar._

_La necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus culpas, sus recuerdos._

_< < Daesung-ah… >>_

_Se detuvo al reconocer la voz._

_< < Dae-ah… >>  Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y cuando son incapaces de contenerlas, se liberan. Él no hace nada para impedirlas._

_En otras circunstancias se habría reprimido. Pero por esa misma manía, perdió a su ser amado._

_\-- ¡Daesung-ah! ¡Abre, por favor! ¡Soy yo, Bora! ¡Tu hermana! –--Ni siquiera ella era capaz de hacerle entrar en razón porque no tenía idea del gran dolor que cargaba, no tenía idea de la clase de amor que tenía._

_\-- Seung-ah... solo un poco más ¿De acuerdo? –-Susurró a la nada. A veces solía ser así, hablar a la voz de él que llegaba a su perturbada mente._

_Y otra, simplemente entablaba conversación con el viento esperando que llegase sus mensajes a su ser amado._

_Cuando salió del “estudio” dejó reproduciendo esa nueva melodía:_

_~ Es demasiado tarde, ya lo sé…_

_~ Para decirte: Gracias por Existir._

_~ Es demasiado tarde, ahora lo sé…_

_~ Para confesarte: Sin Ti, me es imposible vivir._

_La melodía cuya letra fue cambiada de tiempos, sustituyendo los verbos de modo presente, a pasado._

_Porque eran pensamientos y sentimientos que no pudo externar en el momento justo y quedaron congelados en el pasado, en el “hubiera” que no valía nada._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

Soportaron todo lo que pudieron soportar, naturalmente, como ocurría en esos casos, BigBang se desintegró… y cada uno encerrado en su propio infierno de dolor, tomó un camino separado. Los fans supieron comprender, supieron que era lo único que podían hacer ellos pues estar juntos les estaba matando en vida.

 

 

 

Seunghyun, por consejo de su madre aceptó una oferta en una agencia que le permitiría resaltar como actor. Nadie le dijo nada cuando lo anunció, ni siquiera Jiyong… eso dolió pero “el show debía continuar”, además, estaba seguro que su dongsaeng no le hubiera gustado verle derrotado. Eso sí, cada semana iba a la tumba para dejar flores y conversar un poco como un amigo que visita a otro. Fue el primero en aceptar la resignación.

 

 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: || _

_\-- No renovaré. He decidido firmar con otra compañía. –-Anunció en esa fría oficina que parecía vacía a pesar de que estaba llena de personas._

_… Silencio…_

_\-- ¿Estás seguro, Seunghyun?_

_Casi como acto reflejo, se acongojó al escuchar su nombre, ahora que solo había un Seunghyun, resultaba espantoso escucharlo dentro de su antigua agencia._

_\-- Sí, Sajangnim. Lo he pensado bien. Además ¿Para qué me quedo? No veo una razón. ---Señaló con la mirada a un desanimado Jiyong, a un serio Youngbae y un mentalmente ausente Daesung._

_\-- Chicos, ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?_

_Solo Youngbae salió de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al notar el total desinterés de los otros dos._

_\-- ¿Es lo que quieres, hyung?  ---Solo Taeyang era quién omitía su nombre para solo llamarle por “hyung” pues había captado el dolor que le producía ser nombrado._

_\-- ¿Qué opinas, Jiyong? ---Yang intentó atraer la atención del ex líder. Este miró a al rapero, luego al CEO._

_\-- Que hagan lo que les venga en gana._

_Y con eso, dio por terminada la reunión. Salió de la asfixiante oficina sin mirarle._

_Choi Seunghyun  se quedó, ultimar detalles con Yang. Y YB fue el único que con sinceridad, le deseo lo mejor._

_Posteriormente se enteraría que Jiyong y YB fueron los únicos en renovar su contrato con YG Entertainment._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

 

Taeyang por su parte, después de tanto tiempo comprendió que su maknae estaba en un lugar mejor, ahí donde podía ser feliz y dónde nada le faltaría. Cuando su voz regresó, regresó un poco de su entusiasmo, prefirió vivir intensamente como habría hecho el pequeño Seunghyun. Nada de temores y tomar los riesgos con sus propias manos. Porque eso le enseñó ese niño, a ser valiente e intrépido. Su carrera solista comenzó a despuntar… después de marcar los puntos con YG Ent.   

  

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_\-- ¡Excelente nota! ---El entrenador vocal.--- Estás listo para un comeback._

_\-- Gracias, hyung. –--Sonrió débilmente._

_Durante la firma de renovación, especificó que el 80 por ciento de sus producciones musicales debían ser producidas por él. Así que este nuevo “come back” era verdaderamente un proyecto muy importante._

_El disco que estaba preparando tenía entre otras canciones de sus vivencias, un tributo al grupo; convenció a Jiyong y a Seunghyun de colaborar en la canción. Infortunadamente, Daesung nunca respondió a las llamadas ni a los mensajes que le dejaron._

_Y por supuesto, el disco, contenía una canción en tributo a Seungri._

_\-- He escuchado que están por aprobar los diseños de las carátulas que hiciste en conjunto con Mina Kwon._

_\-- ¿De verdad? Eso sería estupendo._

_De repente se escuchó un débil toque en la puerta, al volverse era Jiyong._

_\-- ¡Hey, Bro! ---Fue hasta el recién llegado.--- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansado._

_\-- Todo debe quedar perfecto. No hay tiempo para descansar. Además, estoy bien. Solo quiero trabajar._

_Sonrió agotado. No obstante, Bae sabía que su mejor amigo debía reposar, no hacía mucho que acababan de darle de alta del hospital al que había ingresado debido a un colapso por exceso de trabajo, nula alimentación y el proceso de rehabilitación de drogas._

_Pudiera que Jiyong tenía la voluntad más grande, que aún con el corazón roto estuviera en pie… pero su cuerpo opinaba lo contrario y exigía su descanso. Yang lo había retirado de los medios de comunicación, de las sesiones laborales en la agencias… todo, para que Ji se repusiera._

_\-- Solo un rato ¿De acuerdo? –Condicionó, si no cuidaba de él  ¿Quién más lo iba a hacer?_

_\-- Es mejor que nada._

_Bae no pudo más y abrazó a su mejor amigo, que se estremeció en sus brazos. Ya no había lágrimas. Pero compartían un gran dolor que no sabían si algún día iba a disminuir y hacerles soportable la ausencia._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

 

Jiyong recibió mucha ayuda de sus hyungs, pero fue la propia Hana quien se encargó de sacarle de ese cuadro depresivo. Taeyang estando a su lado le recordó su pasión por la música y las letras. Seunghyun le remarcó que si estuviese vivo su maknae se enojaría mucho por verle tan deplorable. Se levantó como un fénix resurgido de las cenizas, pero eso no significaba que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Así que depositó sus energías en el trabajo… la sonrisa regresó a pesar de costar mucho trabajo.

 

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_\-- ¡Ya basta! ---Una bofetada rompió la tensión de ese momento._

_Jiyong abrió los ojos sorprendido por el acto de la hermana menor de Seungri. La respiración agitada de la chica era la señal de un enojo creciente._

_\-- Ya basta, oppa. ---Bajó la mano con que había golpeado a Jiyong.--- ¿Cómo cree que se siente mi hermano viéndolos así, especialmente, a usted? ¡¿Cree que está tranquilo?!_

_Jiyong bajó la mirada avergonzado._

_\-- L-Lo sentimos, Hanna-sshi ---Bae se disculpaba en nombre de todos._

_\-- ¡Oppa debe estar triste! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! ¡¿Qué clase de tributo le hacen?! ¡Es patético! Sus familias sufren al verlos sufrir, sus amigos también… pero a nosotros, a nuestra familia, nos hiere su comportamiento. Nos hace sentir miserables. Y estoy segura que oppa debe desaprobarlo._

_La chica reprendió fuertemente a los tres, a Jiyong por negarse a ir a rehabilitación, a Youngbae por su estado de negación, y a Choi Seunghyun por huir._

_El hecho de que estuvieran en esa misma sala de la familia Kwon era el escándalo que removía a Corea del Sur; el fallido intento de suicidio de GDRAGON._

_Todos los diarios y demás medios de difusión exponían de manera exagerada la situación, en algunos programas de cotilleos solo se hablaba de eso._

_\-- ¡¿Con qué cara pueden ir a la tumba de oppa, ah?! ¡Deberíamos prohibirles la entrada a todos ustedes! ¡Negarles el acceso como mis padres lo hicieron con otras muchas personas!_

_\-- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! –--Pareciera que esa amenaza surgió efecto en los tres, pues reaccionaron._

_\-- Se lo están ganando a pulso. ¡No son dignos de visitar la tumba de mi hermano con esas patéticas actitudes!_

_\-- Por favor, Hanna-sshi… no nos hagas esto. Por favor. ---Seunghyun._

_\-- Prometemos comportarnos, prometemos ser mejores personas. –--Bae continuó._

_\-- Hanna, te doy mi palabra que me comportaré, seré digno de ir a la tumba de Seungri. Pero, por favor, no nos prohíbas ir a verle._

_\-- ¿Prometen los tres, recuperarse para ser dignos  de verlo, y llevar con honor el recuerdo de oppa?_

_\-- Lo prometemos. ---Los tres ex integrantes de Bigbang dieron su palabra con total honestidad._

_\-- Está bien. Pueden ir a visitarlo, las veces que quieran._

_\-- Gracias._

_\-- Primero, Jiyong oppa debe ir a rehabilitación. Y ustedes deben apoyarlo._

_\-- Lo haré, Hanna. Lo haré._

_La pequeña sonrió melancólicamente antes de romper en llanto. Los hombres la miraron extrañados y avergonzados por saber que los causantes de haberla hecho llorar en ellos mismos._

_\-- Ustedes, son personas muy queridas para oppa. ¿Cómo creen que debe sentirse al verlos así, desde donde está? Dejen de pelear, dejen de lastimarse y lastimar a otros. Por favor._

_\-- No llores Hanna. –--Jiyong la abrazó._

_\-- Extraño a oppa, tanto o más que ustedes. Es tan difícil… él solía hacerse cargo de sus seres queridos, de mis padres… de mí._

_Entonces lo comprendieron. La soledad de Hanna. La gran mayoría solo se ponía a pensar en el dolor que llevaban en su corazón, pero hasta ese momento, nadie había reparado en el dolor que cargaba esa chica. Por apariencia no parecían tener una tener una estrecha relación los hermanos Lee, pero al verla llorar con tal sufrimiento, suponían que en realidad, uno era el soporte del otro. En ese caso, Seungri había sido el soporte no solo de su familia, sino también de su hermana menor._

_\-- Él se fue… pero nos tienes a nosotros. De ahora en adelante, no estás sola. Seremos tus hermanos mayores. Te cuidaremos, como si fueras una hermana menor de sangre. Te cuidaremos como Riri lo hubiera hecho. ---Jiyong la abrazó con fuerza, para transmitirle consuelo, para borrar un poco la soledad._

_Acababa de hacer una promesa sagrada, al ver a Seung y a Bae, estos también asintieron. Las lágrimas se derramaron, la ausencia de Seungri se hacía cada vez más grande._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

 

 

Kang Daesung se cerró, no hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. El ángel perdió su brillo luminoso y su sonrisa… mutó para volverse un ángel caído. Taciturno, de mirada triste y fría a veces, de voz potente y rasposa que intenta en cada nota rasgar las barreras dimensionales con el fin de llegar a esa alma que le complementaba. Atrás dejó las baladas tiernas y dulces, el sonido pesado acompañado por las guitarras, el bajo y la batería fungían como sus grilletes con cadenas, personales, de condenado. Su fina voz se volvió el eco de un prisionero en un oscuro calabozo que grita con toda su alma doblegado por la desesperación, y el dolor. Los versos que salían eran el reflejo de su castigo divino; la frase; “te extraño”, “te amo”, “Perdóname” y “quiero ir a tu lado” se repetían en medio de los juegos de palabras. Él se marchó de Corea, sintiéndose desmerecedor de permanecer en la misma tierra donde descansaba su “verdadero” ángel. Su corazón roto se endurecía ante la presencia de otros, pero se quebraba cuando todos se iban. Las lágrimas se volvieron sus mejores amigas, la tristeza en su aura, y el tormento en su consuelo. No volvió aunque sus padres se lo suplicaran, no regresó aunque sus amigos le amenazaran, no tuvo el valor de ir a esa cripta porque entonces no se iría jamás.

 

 

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

_“¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Daesung?!“_

_La potente voz de Jiyong dejaba en claro la ira, la indignación y la agresividad. El mensaje de voz definitivamente no era capaz de transmitir todos los sentimientos, sin embargo, Kang podía darse una idea._

_No se sorprendía que su bandeja estuviese colapsada de tantos mensajes, llamadas perdidas, entre otros. La noticia se acababa filtrar, así que obviamente se esparcía como pólvora al viento. Más que pronto los reproches y los insultos de sus allegados serían los primeros en caerle en lugar de las palabras de aliento y ánimo._

_“Kang Daesung, ex integrante de Bigbang ha contraído matrimonio civil esta mañana con la actriz y modelo Jade Tanemura. La pareja se presentó en el registro civil para celebrar una íntima ceremonia civil. Ambos vestían ropas elegantes pero sencillas, acudieron solo diez personas, entre las que se encontraban los testigos, los managers de ambas estrellas y allegados. No obstante, ningún ex miembro de Bigbang estuvo presente. A medio año del trágico fallecimiento de Lee Seungri, en tierras niponas mejor conocido como V.I. Sucede tan importante acontecimiento. Se estima que la ausencia a la boda de D-Lite, como también es conocido Kang Daesung, se deba a la desaprobación de dicha decisión. Poco se sabía de la relación de la pareja, rumores dicen que llevan ya dos años de relación y que planeaban casarse antes de no ser por la muerte del ex integrante de BB.”_

_Mentiras y más mentiras… ¿Cuándo iban a terminar?_

_“¡Daesung-ah! ¡¿Es broma, cierto?!”_

_Hasta en la voz de T.O.P se distinguía el disgusto, y no era para menos. En Bigbang sabían de su tormentosa relación con Seunghyun menor._

_|| ::: & & & & & ::: ||_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…Continuará.

**Author's Note:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER!!


End file.
